


Billy Goat

by mabufus



Category: Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabufus/pseuds/mabufus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was the day Billy was finally going to oil his rustic hinges and talk to Penny at the Coin Wash. This was the time when he was going to compliment Penny without twitching his eye in an awkward manner and not get verbally flustered when asked to repeat what he said.</p><p>That's what Billy hoped for, anyways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Billy Goat

This was the day Billy was finally going to oil his rustic hinges and talk to Penny at the Coin Wash. This was the time when he was going to compliment Penny without twitching his eye in an awkward manner and not get verbally flustered when asked to repeat what he said.

That's what Billy hoped for, anyways. Even stealing such as much of a glance of Penny's fiery red hair set Billy into a mute trance. And that was when he turned into the blithering idiot he so loathed.

As Billy walked into the Coin Wash, a way too familiar frown appeared on his face. Penny was no where in sight and some man was at her usual machine. Holding his white laundry basket to his hip, Billy stood by the benches that greeted the entrance of the laundromat and stared at Penny's machine. He coughed nonchalantly and soon jumped when the man at the machine turned around.

“Is this your machine?”

Well, crap. What was he supposed to say? The only people he ever talked to was: Moist, Captain Hammer, the message deliverers from the ELE, various cops from failed heists, and in the rarest of occasions– Penny. How the hell was he supposed to talk to _this_ guy?

“Something like that,” Billy finally dared to utter. His grip tightened around the laundry basket. Was he supposed to make eye contact in a situation like this? Whatever the answer happened to be, Billy stuck to staring at the washing machine. Clothes of red, black and dark green were tumbling in the machine in a wild fashion; something that could probably keep a baby's attention for some time.

“I could move machines, you know...if you want me to.”

Billy could tell by the man's voice he wanted the awkward conversation to be over. That went for the both of them as Billy kept his gaze onto the laundering clothes.

Finally, Billy shook his head. “N-No, it's fine.”

The man sort of chuckled at this, which threw Billy off. Was it something he said?

“My clothes are going to be dry in two minutes, anyway. I'll be out of your hair, then.” the man pointed at the machine. “Time just flies when you're watching clothes tumble in a machine!” His tone was sarcastic, but Billy didn't really get it. Or care, for that matter. Where was Penny?

The man's machine buzzed and he tossed his clothes carelessly into his basket. He waved at Billy awkwardly, who wasn't paying as much attention, and was out the door.

Soon after that, the door opened once more, a little bell announcing the person's arrival. Billy didn't dare turn around, until he heard her voice.

“–Yeah, the director called me about the petition! Everyone was so happy and– Hey, Billy!”

Billy almost felt his legs go numb. Not only did he see Penny, but he saw _Captain Hammer_ 's arms around her, giving him a devilish smile, as if to say, _Oh, look Billy. I've got her. Penny for your thoughts?_ Billy would’ve punched him right then if Penny hadn't been smiling at him so damn sweetly.

“H-Hey there, laundry...buddy.” Billy squeezed his eyes shut. Well, that went well. He reopened them, blushing a dark rouge.

Penny's smile grew wider and Billy felt that he nearly had to grip the bench beside him just to keep from falling over. Was it even possible to have such a beautiful smile? Billy chuckled silently to himself, casting a suspicious look from Penny.

“Are you okay, Billy? You seem a little freaked out...”

Captain Hammer was grinning all the while. “Oh yes, Billy! Nice to see you again. We've got to stop meeting like this!”

Billy looked down at the laundromat floor; it was squeaky clean. “I agree,” he mumbled halfheartedly.

“What?” Penny asked.

“N-Nothing!” Billy replied quickly. He shot his head upright, hesitantly laughing. “I'm fine! No need to worry about me, laundry buddy!” What was he doing? Cue the blithering idiot routine.

“O-Oh...Okay!”

Captain Hammer strengthened his grip around Penny, throwing Billy another devilish stare. “Honey, I've gotta go save the planet, okay?” He planted a soft kiss on her forehead, causing Penny to blush as she nodded. “I'll see you later, babe.” he whispered. He looked at Billy once more. “And Billy?”

“What?” It came out meaner than intended, but Billy didn't really care.

“Keep Penny safe for me, okay? You never know what kind of _horrible_ people do their laundry at this very laundromat, you know?”

Billy nodded, “Of course.”

With that, Captain Hammer flexed his muscles towards a glowing Penny, and then was out the door.

“He's really in love with the word 'horrible' isn't he?” Penny said after a few minutes of awkward silence.

“You say that like it's bad.” Billy countered.

Penny's eyes widen, “O-Oh no! Not at all! I just find it a little weird.” She shuffled over to the usual washing machine and opened it, throwing skirts, tank tops and some cardigans into it.

Without realizing it, Billy had followed her, expecting the conversation to go on. He bit his lip. He wanted to talk to her so badly; was their conversation really over?

“Hey, Billy– Oh, there you are!” Penny nearly jumped. “I was wondering if you wanted to talk while we do laundry? I've never had anyone to talk to before, and now that we're acquainted...” She stopped to blush, “It sounds stupid, doesn't it?” She looked down to her laundry basket.

Billy shook his head furiously. “Not at all.” He smiled widely, “I'd been afraid to ask the same thing...so it works out.” It took all Billy had not to kiss her. She was with Captain Hammer, as horrible as that epiphany was.

The big smile on her face made Billy's heart soar through the clouds. That beautiful smile belonged to _him_. _He_ was the one who caused it. Billy wished he could take a picture of such a masterpiece.

“So, what do you want to talk about Penny?” Billy asked, opening the machine next to hers. “I think I heard you say something about that petition you started up?” He was careful to not throw his Dr. Horrible garb into the machine around Penny. Too many questions would surface. He tossed in a few hoodies and grey t-shirts, along with chemical stained jeans from failed experiments in the lab. Fridays were casual in his apartment, even in the lab. Moist unfortunately decided that casual day was also known as _shirtless_ day; he was not let inside the lab anymore.

Penny shut her machine and set her laundry basket on the floor. “Yeah, the director called and the petition worked! Captain Hammer was kind enough to let Caring Hands have one little section in the newspaper!”

Billy frowned. _Only one little section?_ He thought to himself. _I'd let her have the whole newspaper expose it_.

“I know it's not much space, but I think it's all we really need to get it going, you know?” Penny's smile was beginning to fade.

“Yeah, but I think you deserve more than just one little section.” _Oh, crap_ , Billy thought. _That was kind of rude!_

“Even so, it will get us noticed.” Penny mumbled quietly.

Billy cursed inwardly when he saw her green eyes wander to the floor in sadness. Fortunately, she was the one to change the subject.

“What's your favorite color, Billy?”

“Favorite...color?”

Penny nodded, “Yeah, you know...like red, blue, green. Mine is green.”

“Green,” Billy said automatically. _Just like your eyes_ , he wanted to say.  
  


“Wow, that's awesome!”

Billy bit his lip and smiled, “Yeah. We should hang out more often,” He played it off with a light chuckle, but his tone implicated the suggestion as a serious one.

“I agree!” Penny replied, touching Billy's shoulder. “I'm really glad we started talking, Billy.”

Billy couldn't even speak at that moment. The touch he left on her shoulder made him grin widely. He just nodded furiously, causing Penny to laugh. She was saying his name so many times that his heart rate was starting to increase.

“Favorite animal?” Penny asked.

Billy's mind was still swirling around, happiness destroying every dark thought he once had.

“Billy?” Penny asked.

“Billy...?” Billy replied awkwardly.

“A billy goat?”

Looking confused as ever, Billy asked, “What?”

“I asked for your favorite animal,” Penny repeated. “Sorry if I didn't say it loud enough.”

“N-No! I guess I'm in my own little world at the moment.”

Penny smiled, “Like when we first met. Well, officially.” she said thoughtfully.

“Yeah...” Billy smiled back. “And to be fair, I do like billy goats.”

Penny laughed again, “Me too, actually!”


End file.
